Of heroes and villians
by Our hero
Summary: Three super powered beings come into contact with another in the New Meridian, an optimistic intelligent girl who wants to be a hero with the ability of Plant Manipulation, an easily excitable autistic shapeshifter looking for his mother, and a kleptomaniac fight loving pirate immortal, will the city survive?.
1. chapter 1

It was raining, my thick green outfit was all that was keeping me warm, we (me and teddy,) ran towards the casino that had just been assaulted and robbed by what most people would call the living incarnation of evil,

After ten minutes of running we reached the opened doors of the casino, peering in I saw him, Captain Jack Misery, Greed the avaricious, The Sea Devil, The God Of Martial arts, all were titles of the man I saw,

he was currently reaching at random valuable stuff and stealing them using his power of absolute thievery,

I looked at teddy who nodded, and jumped up to a hole in the roof, it was so high up that if you saw him do it you'd think you were watching a cartoon,

I reached for my weapons a wooden sword handle with a grass blade, and a metal shield with a Phoenix on it, as soon as I had teddy jumped into the room so I started sneaking into the room,

jack turned to teddy and his bored expression turned to a happy grin and said "morning kid how've ya been?-" he looked around for a few seconds barely missing me "-where's your girlfriend?"

Teddy smiled but it faltered when jack said girlfriend but said "I'm fine how are you?" Then he tilted his head and asked "what do you mean by girlfriend?",

Jack shrugged and reached for his weapon an Australian stock-whip that was wrapped around his waist, while teddy cracked his knuckles,

Jack gave a sinister grin and shouted "TRY NOT TO BORE ME!" As he pulled his whip and used it to toss a roulette table at teddy who punched right through it, jack ran at teddy and kicked him right in the face but he took the punch span around using the momentum to deliver a bone crushing punch to the self proclaimed ultimate fighter,

As the two men continued the punch fest I was using my powers to make more flora grow,

I had it surge straight at the two and... the second it appeared underneath jack, teddy jumped back and watched as it pierced every part of the man he was fighting,

I ran forward and slipped through my 'Vinefield' "i don't mean to be 'that guy' but you really shouldn't step on the grass," but I turned to face jack as teddy landed next to me,

Jack started laughing and despite his current condition charged right at us, I raised my shield in time to block the pirates fist but his whip wrapped around teddy and tossed him up, when jacks knee knocked away my shield his wounds were completely healed, if it weren't for the fact his clothes looked like Swiss cheese you'd believe he dodged the attack,

Despite teddy being launched into the air like a rag doll he immediately started stretching his arm and punched jack hard enough to knock the immortal literally into the ground I had several roots raise from the floor and wrap the pirate up, only for them to immediately age to dust, a child version of jack climbed out only to immediately age back into a thirty five man again, but the roots were still dust,

"GYAHAHAHAHA, SEE ISN'T THIS FUN?!" Jack shouted before sticking his tongue out and saying "now why don't we get serious?" A glowing energy cord grew out of the end of Jacks whip and made the 10 foot whip double in size,

My outfit turned from a grass tunic into a thorny wooden armour with poison ivy wrapped around it while my sword went from seemingly non-threatening but actually very dangerous to what looked like a grass bladed wooden handle replica of links master sword,

Teddy landed with all the grace of a ten ton tank and when he emerged from the dust, he struck a pose and became skinner and taller, he pulled his arms out of his shirt and tossed it off, "kaiser" he said as he punched the air three times,

I kept my eyes on jack hoping teddy did the same while jacks gaze switched between us, I waited timing his eyes, every five seconds he switched which of us to watch so I waited for him to look at teddy and when he did a massive wooden fist knocked him him into the sky, teddy jumped into him and with a mighty swing of his fist knocked jack towards the ground but he never noticed jacks whip coil around him and when he knocked jack away it tore teddy's body in half,

Teddys body reformed and drop kicked jack's still splattered carcass,

Then the two reappeared out of the crater and started beating the crap out of each other I ran forward and stabbed jack from behind drawing his attention to both of us, I slashed at him while my plants and vines started stabbing him meanwhile teddy using a combination of speed and brute force thrashed jack,

But even that didn't faze him jacks whip intentionally disarming himself (as in ripping his own whip arm off) when it grew back jack reached for something behind me and what appeared in his hand was a three point staff, jack then punched me in the stomach and turned the staff on himself sending an energy cord to pierce teddy through himself,

Just then his whip wrapped itself around my neck and pulled me away, I sent a giant Venus flytrap too eat the appendage trying to kill me, his focus broken jack grabbed teddy by the neck and tossed him at me teddy turned to the size of a toy, and I stabbed my sword in the ground to grab him using my shield I blocked one of jacks energy cords, I crouched so that I was completely hidden behind my shield, I was never happier I had taken gymnastics, when another energy cord came teddy jumped out of cover turned back to his normal size caught it and ran around jack whilst throwing lightning fast punches,

I grabbed my sword and ran at the immortal man and stabbed him through the abdomen, as I did I released a sleeping phenomenon through my mouth as plants started wrapping up jack along with his cord, but jack was strong enough to resist the effects so thinking quickly I forced my lips onto his, neither of us enjoyed it he tried struggling to breathe and if I had another choice would have done the same after a few minutes he eventually fell into a deep sleep and I wiped my lips not caring for my already smeared lipstick,

My plants finished wrapping him up and teddy (who had returned to his regular form) picked up the bundle and walking outside we found a black egrets barricade waiting for us, princess parasoul saw the bundle and took custody of him, she then looked directly at teddy and me and said, "well I had my doubts about you two but..." looking back at the sleeping immortal she continued "...can't argue with results, you two have earned the title of hero, my respect, and that thanks to the both of you this city will be able to breathe a sigh of relief now that the infamous 'Sea Devil' will be behind bars," after her speech she gave me and teddy medals with the cadiopian flag on with the word hero underneath, the only difference was that mine came with a breath mint which I immediately ate,

and the two of us returned too our hotel exhausted, well I was teddy never looked tired in the least, but after saying I'd see teddy in the morning and sinking into my bed,

I tried to sleep but for thirty minutes all that went through my mind was how easy it was to defeat a man who had defeated countless others, who lived through countless centuries, and with the ability to steal anything including names, faces, energy, powers, skills, and everything else I quickly realised something I should have figured out earlier,

he let us win.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: things to come

In a rainy part of town at 1:30 am

a pale man in a lab coat, And a little blonde girl were walking down a dark wet alleyway, "Daddy are we there yet?" The girl whined,

The man sighed "almost" he said then he turned to her "and stop calling me that you little bit-" he stopped himself and after a calming breath said "brat" she smirked before humming to herself,

"hey guy" a voice called both turned around to look behind them where three people had been following them, all three looked unkempt and desperate

The middle one took a step forward "any change on ya?" He said brandishing a rusty knife,

"Help" the girl cried as a fourth grabbed her, the man simply studied the situation,

The unkempt men chuckled "so hand over-" then something they never thought would have ever happened the pale man simply turned and walked away, uncaring about his daughters plight or the men holding a knife to her,

As he continued to walk away he lifted up his hand and snapped his fingers, and the muggers had deep cuts along their bodies and fell to the floor dead, however the one holding the girl was unharmed,

Then the girl pulled out a revolver and pointed at her forehead and pulled the trigger the bullet traveled through her skull into the head of the man holding her, he fell as she put the revolver back into her coat,

she skipped back to the pale man pouting, "you ruined my fun" she whined, the man didn't respond "I was gonna kill all of them" she whimpered, as she almost shed crocodile tears, but still the pale man never responded

She crossed her arms and said "humph, your no fun" eventually they came upon a bar and walked inside, the pale man walked over to the bar counter and sat down, while the girl walked over to the vacant pool table and putting in a quarter she started to set up the game,

She got all of the balls into the triangle thingy and chalked up her cue removing the triangle thing she was about to take a shot when a hand grabbed her cue, she looked up at two men twice the size of her 'daddy' one grinned at her "thanks for the free game sweetheart now go bother your daddy," he said trying to take the cue out of her hand but it wouldn't budge,

The bartender tapped the pale man on his shoulder and pointed at the two men picking on his 'daughter' he simply said "I wouldn't do that if I were you" the men took one look at him and laughed " what are y- AHHHHHHH" screamed the man as the arm holding on to the girls cue just disappeared, the pale man boredly turned to him and said "told you, now her big brother is angry"

Both men's shadows started crawling up them and when they were completely covered by them they dissolved and no trace of either man was left, the girl jumped up and down clapping her hands, "thanks big bro you're the best," she said cheerfully then out of the girls shadow an completely black arm materialised (and when I say black I don't mean skin colour black, I mean jet black) it was foggy but definitely an arm, it patted the girl on the head before dropping a pool cue into her hand, and dissolving, "thanks Audrey" said the girl as she prepared her shot

The patrons decided immediately that 'Audrey' was bad news, and in the gaping silence the pale man spoke "don't bother Claire and Audrey won't bother you," he then ordered a cold drink for her and something alcoholic for himself and and started looking at the tv,

The girl now known as Claire, and the still unknown pale man didn't do anything else, until about an hour later when he asked if the bartender could turn the tv up,

"Breaking news" spoke the reporter "unbelievable news Captain Jack Misery is unfortunately alive, however according to sources he started a crime spree only to be stopped by these two young people,"

(The pictures that appeared on screen showed a purple haired black skinned teenage girl in what looked like a leaf tunic with a wooden sword on her back and a shield with a Phoenix on it in her hand, and a red haired ten year old with lean muscles in a lavender scarf, a blue Hawaiian shirt which was opened, and simple dark blue shorts)

"And thanks to them jack misery was defeated and tossed in jail, now jack misery was presumed dead over 20 years ago at his execution in nuvah sol where he was shot and stabbed over five thousand times, hung, blown up, chopped to pieces, burned and buried alive, but I suppose that the devil would survive all of that, jack was most notoriously know as one of the three devils if not the worst of the three, his cohorts are the infamous mountain tossing, queen of barbarians Elaine Calve, who now controls what is considered the greatest military force on the planet The Elaine Raiders, And Dr D-" unknown to everyone but the pale man Claire pulled out an smg and mowed the patrons and bartender down, before shooting the tv,

The pale man turned to her, "good save, now have a drink, and if you're so involved in your game Audrey can take the table home for you,"

She sat down and grabbed her drink, turning to him she said "did you get a picture of them?" He placed two pictures of the people who beat jack on the girls he had written Mia Hi-ne daughter of Kozan "The Phoenix" hi-ne

Powers possess the power to manipulate plant life,

The other just said Teddy, powers shapeshifting, rest unknown,

Claire smiled "aww look we only came to relax and we already have the perfect candidates for our plan, let's go" she drank her pop and smashed the glass on the counter and walked outside, the pale man did the same (minus the glass smashing, after picking up his pictures,

Meanwhile at a dingy apartment in America

Two people were currently having sex when the breaking news came on, "Breaking news" spoke the reporter "Shit," cried the man as the volume of the news scared him, "shh, baby its just the news" the woman said, "no reason to kill the mood besides I. Still. Want. you." She whispered into his ears to calm him, "your right babe, he said as he started to kiss her

"unbelievable news" continued the reporter "Captain Jack Misery is unfortunately alive," "WHAT" she screamed as she threw the man off of her, now she was completely invested in the screen, "babe" the man said "who is he?" She turned to him and smiled before she grabbed him with her gloved hands "Adam?" She asked seductively "Y-yes babe?" "Remember when i told you about my parents?," he nodded "they were Muslims, and very controlling" she continued "everything else I've told you about them was a lie, and now im telling you the truth, because. . ." Her hands slid down his stomach to his waist, then she stoped, she brought her left hand to her lips and removed the glove with her teeth, as her right hand stroked him, her left hand slowly reach for his manhood,

Her expression turned cold, "you were nothing but an easy fuck" the second her fingers grabbed his penis he felt his life force, his strength, everything fade away, "Lillian you bitch" he said as he died, she turned to the tv she had paused feeling stronger, "new meridian huh" she spoke reading the bottom of the screen out loud, before putting her glove and clothes back on, she was about to exit when she turned to Adams corpse and said,"thanks for the sex and for listening, I really do feel better, i should have told someone sooner"

Then she left the apartment, hoping that finally she could meet the man that inspired her.

Inside a castle a woman and a man were sharing a cup of Thea when the breaking news interrupted their show, "Breaking news" spoke the reporter drawing the two's attention,

"unbelievable news Captain Jack Misery is unfortunately alive," "so he finally revealed his immortality to the world," the woman spoke pouring another cup, the man nodded as the continued watching,

"however according to sources he started a crime spree only to be stopped by these two young people,"when the red haired boys picture was on the screen the woman dropped the porcelain teapot, but the man grabbed it before it hit the ground, and calmly placed it on the table he turned to her and asked "are you quite all right my dear,? you look as pale as I" she shook her head, and said "may i be alone master? I would prefer some space for now,"

He nodded and walked away, "call me if you need me, i shall be in the training room"

She turned back to the screen and rewinded it to the picture of the boy and paused it, She studied his face, "it is you. . ." She wondered if he would even remember her,

It had been ten years,

In the ruins of what used to be an old military base an Indian woman was rooting around for files when the tv came on, "Breaking news" spoke the reporter startling her, she shook her head and was about to continue looking for files while the tv continued to broadcast "unbelievable news Captain Jack Misery is unfortunately alive," now it had her attention, she reached into her sari for her walkie-talkie a voice on the other side spoke, "this is blue bird, you secure the objective s-, do i have to use your code name?" "Yeppers, now you were saying blue bird?" She said cheerfully

On the other side her cohort groaned, but after a deep breath, "did you secure the objective SexyBeyoch?" she chuckled "nope, but we don't have to look, she continued her voice losing her fake chipper tone, we dont have to fight Claire again, jack's back" she said

For a time there was silence,

Then he said "where?, we need to get there now." "The New Meridian" she said almost sobbing now

Other then her tears there was nothing but silence, he spoke up again "I'll meet you there, and dont kill yourself he needs our powers," she nodded despite the fact he couldn't see her he knew she agreed with him "finally" he said out loud felling hope for the first time in two months since claire nearly killed them, "this nightmares about to end"

She dried her eyes and began running to the new meridian, the sooner she got there

The quicker she could finally die, and be reunited with her friends and loved ones, for the first time in two months she felt actual joy

With Mia

Getting out of bed, going through her usual morning routine, as she left her room she saw teddie standing outside waiting for her, "hey ted" she said smiling, he grinned and waved back enthusiastically "hey Mia, what are we gonna do today?" "Actually I was wondering if we could visit jack" she said, teddy tilted his head "why?" He asked "let's just say i have a hunch about something" teddy nodded and followed Mia,

So the two now recognised heroes walked to the current holding cell for jack, inside the local police department.

Upon arrival the two never expected the princess to walk out of the interrogation room looking like she'd been in there for most of the night, she looked at the two and said "Mia, Teddy, why are you two here?"

Teddy shrugged and looked at Mia who said "I wanted to ask Misery something, is he awake?" Parasoul nodded and probably due to the lack of sleep pointed them to the interrogation room as she said "go right in" Teddy nodded and walked right inside the room as Mia followed him, what they found was. . .

exactly what you'd expect

Jack Misery had his feet on the desk, both eyes shut as he smirked with his cuffed arms around his head, his long silky black hair lightly blew in the slight breeze, when he heard the door open he said "'nother round princess? Cause that's the fourteenth time ya've left n' come back." "Sorry to disappoint you Misery" Mia said sarcastically "but I've got a few questions for you and you'd better answer" jack opened one eye and after seeing both of the people who put him away

He smirked and said "So flower girl n' red 'ave come ta see me? What kinda question could ya possibly 'ave fer me?" A few Mia thought as jack took in hers and teddy's appearances "fine" jack said "I'm bored anyway, let's play twenty questions, you (he pointed at Mia) ask me one then he (he pointed at teddy) ask me one then I ask you both one, sound fair?" Mia would rather not answer any questions from jack but she considered the fact that the Immortal didn't really have to answer any questions and she couldn't make him tell them any thing,

She turned to teddy and asked if he was okay with it but he seemed fine with it so the game began,

Mia decided to ask the important question first "when we fought last night did you fight us as hard as you could?"

Jack's smirk grew as she asked and simply said "nope"

Just as Mia was about to ask why she remembered the game and shelved the question for next time, "why haven't you broken out yet?" Asked teddy looking confused

Mia was about to say that he was surrounded by various police officers and black egrets not to mention parasoul when she realised that jack previously defeated all of them and more at once and showed he was strong enough to destroy concrete walls and break steel, not to mention his immortality which meant he had nothing to fear in terms of being shot to death, Jack smirked and said "don't feel like it yet" then he scratched his stubble covered chin as thought about what question to ask "... so did both of ya dye ya hair or are those colours natural?"

Teddy grew a lock of his red hair and said "as far as I can remember I've always had red hair,"

Mia ran a hand through her purple hair and said "Natural, my dad did say it was odd to have purple though"

"So why didn't you fight us seriously?" Jack smiled and said "cause you two are the strongest people I've met so far and you've both got potential to get way stronger, so I figured I didn't wanna break ya before ya reached ya full potential and hopefully you'll really challenge me after all other than singin' sailin' and cookin' fightins the only thing that makes me happy anymore"

"So why do you fight for evil" asked Teddy, Jack grinned at the shapeshifter "I don't, I do what I want to do, call it good, evil, or neutral, ain't no skin of my teeth."

"Hmm" jack thought out loud " you know my reason so... why do the both of ya fight?"

Mia was about to say something when teddy spoke up, "I came from a small village up north or was it south?, was surrounded by mountains except for the exit which wasn't a mountain,

And when I was younger me and my big sis used to watch cartoons and anime and like most young people super heroes stuck out to me, so when these monsters came down to ransack the village I kicked 'em out then I realised I could fight when others couldn't so I went up the mountain to train by fighting more monsters, and after a year at it I became super strong, with nothing bothering my town anymore and some of the monsters who could talk and reason joined my village as its defenders, then I remembered about my mum so I decided to find her while fighting crime, and as I left my big sis knitted this scarf for me," he said pointing to the lavender scarf around his neck

"Similar to teddy, I have power and I realised I could use it to help, so I took up my dads old shield a wooden sword, and made this suit and decided to kick bad guy ass"

Jack nodded satisfied, Just then someone knocked on the door, and entered it was one of the egrets "could Mia and teddy come with me please,"

Mia turned back to jack "time out for now, we'll be back" and got up and left the room as teddy followed her,

The egret led them to parasoul who was a combination of surprised and annoyed, turning to them she said "I've been here all night trying to get him to say anything, what do I get? Sarcasm and narcissism and you two walk in and suddenly you can't shut him up, I don't know what either of you said to get him to talk nor do I care, rather-" she handed Mia a clipboard full of questions " try to ask him these we'll record it so don't worry about that, so when your ready get back in there"

Mia and Teddy nodded and walked back into the interrogation room, the second they got in jack said "I will only answer those boring questions if you ask me the fun ones like you did earlier

Then he got up and walked over to the one way mirror "yes I could hear you"

Then he turned and sat back down,

Mia decided that starting off with the quiz was a quick way to jack leaving, she had to think of a way to calm jack down before they got to the quiz, she decided on something hopefully safe "so how did you get your hair so silky? Conditioner?"

Jack... immediately brightened up, he took his feet of the table and lent forward. "Well I've always took good care of my hair, it reminds me of..." he stopped almost as if he couldn't remember what he was saying or who it reminded him of, after awhile his hand went to his head as if he had a pounding headache "of. . . My-" he tried sounding as if he was in immense pain, he shook his head and eventually found his answer "my mother, but not my birth mom, she raised me after- Blehck" he coughed covering his mouth just in time,

But when he removed his hand blood was dripping from both his nose and mouth, and the blood itself was running quickly,

They were both lost neither of them knew what to do,

Fortunately for them he passed out.

The egrets rushed in and dragged the unconscious immortal to his cell, parasoul walked in and looked at them "what great timing for him to pass out, i have a job for you two," teddy hopped up and down trying not to look as exited as he was mia smiled "what's the problem?" Parasoul grimaced "well . . . A nearby kingdom has reported one of it's princess has been kidnapped, and they are currently following the culprits back here, normally they'd engage them but the enemies leader is an nearly unstoppable monster who is responsible for single handily defeating their entire force they only have a small fraction of their forces capable of pursuit of him, they requested our assistance in saving the princess and stoping the assailant, we have a few old heroes already on it, but I'd feel a lot better if the two that beat jack were on the case with them,"

Mia and Teddy looked at the other "let's go pummel a kidnapper" Teddy said excited

Meanwhile With the princess

They were in a van driving down the highway Looking around her she examined those of her kidnappers,

The first was a wolf man with raven coloured fur and razor sharp teeth and claws he also had two eyes on the left side of his face and one eye on his right side, and his tail was partially cut off, he was wearing dark Gray baggy trousers and a torn brown leather jacket, he was sitting next to the driver, and was on the princess's left,

another was a little girl who looked like she had been cut up and sewn back together with something else's parts her right arm was a monkeys, her torso was a woman's with skin that looked like a rino's, her left arm was a giant crabs complete with a massive crab claw, her back had wings like an angels that were twenty times the size of the little girl, and her legs were panther legs, she also had a tail that looked to be a dogs tail, specifically a jack Russel's, her face was a little girls, her skin tone was asian, African, Caucasian, Hispanic, all in big patches finally sewn on skin, she had bat ears, eagles eyes and a dogs nose, her long blue hair was somewhat pretty, she had on a pretty white dress, her face had started falling off she nonchalantly pulled out a needle with thread on it and began sewing her own face back on, she was on her right somewhat leaning against her,

The next was a doll, she had a long black wig on her head she was wearing what could only be described s a Japanese schoolgirl uniform, not the fetishised outfit but rather an actual uniform from a Japanese school, she had painted on eyes, and a mouth that could open, and was currently driving the van,

The last one as directly across from her, she knew this man well, his octopus features had become much more pronounced than when he was a child, he had a dark orange skin, his face had two short tentacles coming out of the skin below his nose like an elegant moustache, his bald head was covered up by a captains hat with a cute squid drawing on it, his legs and right arm looked fine minus the octo skin, his right hand was missing a finger, his torso had a large deep X scar on it, but the most pronounced parts of him were his mouth that had become a beak and his left arm was a long tentacle, she also noticed that he could spawn suction cups any where on his body, he was wearing black trousers, brown boots (he was the only person wearing footwear) a simple white shirt with a cravat, and a red pirate captains coat, on the left side of his waist was a scabbard for a longsword which was out of its sheath and at his side in case her kingdom got any ideas, he called himself Edward SquidStache, the others called him cap,

"Why?" asked the princess he looked at her and smiled "I have always preferred to pay debts in full" just then the van stopped, "whats going on?" Asked the little girl, "road block, the canopy and mizall kingdoms forces are closing in" answered the doll just as the Wolfman was about to get out squidstache got up and said "no, i will go, we'll meet in that place i told you all about before," and then he opened the van door and stepped out of the van,

Walking in front of the van he saw many people, a large man in a trench coat, a little girl with red hair aiming a cannon at him, and a man with a folding chair on his back, beyond them were the vast amount of solders including a massive one with a tank on his fist,

One of them pulled out a megaphone and said "We know you have the princess, let her go now, and maybe we can work something out, or we will take her your choice"

His response was two words "Judia Igsol"


	3. Chapter three

Chapter three:

THE LIGHT IN THE DARK

This chapter is for morbid crow, thanks for following and reading, i hope you enjoy,

Let's begin

At 6:30 pm inside an old warehouse, the man we saw at the beginning of the last chapter was currently toying with a complex device that resembled a watch, except its face didn't display the current time but a message that read 'please select a new weapon' a project he had thought up for his boss, he didn't have his white lab coat on it was draped over his chair showing his black shirt and loosened red and silver tie, black suit trousers and black dress shoes, his facial features couldn't be seen under the metal mask he was wearing, which used holographic technology to disguise himself changing his hair and eye colour to blonde and green it could even change his face, body type, or turn him invisible, though possibly the strangest thing about his mask was how it could mimic his facial expressions, right now he was smirking

the shadow known as Audrey had the base form of a gorilla a massive body and arms small head and legs, his form was highly muscular and his fingers were closer to claws, his feet were mostly humanoid except his toes which were pointed, he had what looked like a dog tail which was wagging happily, his head was close to human he had yellow slits for pupils like a snakes the whites were black, his mouth was a jagged line which was usually contorted into a childlike smile, and the top of his head had two jagged horns coming out of the front of it, his only clothing was a blue ribbon tied to a medal with his name

on it,

and another one who was gray, she had two different colour eyes one being amber while the other was teal, her hair on the back and the top was orange while the side touching her skin was dark green, her hair was incredibly long coming down to her just above her heart shaped ass which was probably intentional, she had two bangs which were green and braided carefully they ended just above her D cup breast and was definitely intentional, she was wearing black trousers similar to majinn buu's and had a white kimono styled blouse with a long left sleeve and a mid right sleeve covering her torso, she also had a black witches hat though the tip ended like a jagged line,

she had a katana on her right side indicating she was probably left handed, she also had had what looked like sharks teeth instead of human teeth, despite her odd skin tone, teeth, eyes, fashion sense, she was very attractive, like if the deity of your choice decided to make the sexiest woman ever and then some oddities to see if you'd still want her, This one refused to tell him her name or how she appeared and he didn't care enough to demand answers had appeared earlier to ask to join was silently observing him,

click* the man turned to the wall full of lights with words over them, the one that was had just lit up read 'breakfast' the man carefully put his new invention down, got up and walked into the kitchen where a tray filled with fresh food he had prepared ten seconds ago was waiting for him,

he pulled a shotgun shell out of his pocket and placed it on the tray,

He picked up the tray and a pot of coffee as he walked back though his lab, "the boss will be here soon" he said, his monotone voice getting the attention of the two standing there "wait here, and don't touch anything" he continued walking after both nodded,

He walked until he came to a security door, a scanning laser activated as did two machine gun turrets behind him, as the laser scanned him a voice called from beyond it "SKIP IT" the door flew open as the turrets deactivated,

Now in front of the man was a completely dark corridor, it was short and only had one door at the end with a stand next to it, he calmly stepped inside as the door behind him slammed shut and locked, he walked to the door to his bosses bed room, he placed the pot of coffee on the stand and knocked, "come in doctor" he opened the door and even his eyes strained as he tried to scan the darkness for his boss, then two shimmering orbs opened, he grabbed the pot of coffee as he walked into the room the orbs following his every movement, he walked round her bed having memorised the layout of the room he placed the pot down, and turned to face his boss and as he turned he noticed that the orbs were eye level with him and underneath them he saw a twisted grin made of razor sharp teeth, he simply stared at the orbs till his boss sat down, he placed the tray over her and was about to leave until she spoke, "stay doctor, we need to talk"

He nodded and sat in the chair she kept near her bed, he poured her a cup of coffee while she devowered her meal, as he added two sugars to the black liquid she put her knife and fork down, then she lurched forward wrapping her arms round his neck and placing a loving kiss on his lips, she let go as he handed her the pink mug full of coffee, as she drank down the black goodness while he roughly wiped his lips, as she finished her mug he filled it again, she turned to him "why do you do that?" He answered back just as quick "because i hate you" she scoffed "I'm twenty one, I am fuckable" "I noticed, however it isnt simply how you look that makes me not want to fuck you, theres also the fact that you are you, and that I simply despise being kissed by you" she held back on taunting him for now and instead decided to get down to business "who's the new girl? And how are our plans coming?"

He reached into his coat for a cig and as he put it into his mouth she grabbed a lighter and shut her eyes before moving it

close to his unlit cig and striking it up,

He blew out the lighter and angled his cig away from her face so she wouldn't see the light, she slowly opened her eyes as he stated speaking, "im not sure, all I know it she popped out of nowhere and asked if she could join us," she nodded she would handle that, she grabbed the shell of of the tray as he continued "everything else is as i predicted but i left a note on your schedule for you so i dont have to 'bore you with stupid facts'" she nodded glad he had looked over them before she did, she looked at him "anything else?" As he shook his head she said "thank you doctor, as you were" he nodded again and disappeared from his chair as she grabbed her mug the tray was also gone,

she got out of bed putting the lighter down on her bedside table, she raised the shell to her lips and biting off the bottom she poured its contents into her mouth, swallowing she felt a burning and popping as the gunpowder and shrapnel moved from her mouth to her thoat and finally into her stomach, "Mmm tasty," she said, as her feet touched the fluffy carpet she giggled to herself she took a swig of coffee as she moved to her wardrobe she let go of her mug and normally it would drop and shatter however it just floated,

She opened her wardrobe to reveal tons of clothes honestly she had no idea what to wear a skin tight jumpsuit? "Nah, not formal enough" a school uniform? "Not in this life" a wedding dress "why do i have that? Oh yeah, goood times, but no" a white suit with a black shirt "eh why not?" She looked into the mirror her blonde hair was a mess she grabbed her hair brush she sat down and carefully brushed her hair while wondering what this person wanted, it took ten minutes of constant brushing but her hair was finally straight, she took off her white nightie and put on her suit then she found a cute pair of kitten socks and black dress shoes, then her simple black head band, finally she needed a coat, she picked out a black detectives coat and put it on, then she closed her wardrobe walking back to her bedside table she grabbed her goggles and put them on her head rubbing her still floating mug and downing the pot of coffee she left her room and as she came near the security door slid her gogles over her eyes "its showtime" the door opened and she walked directly to the lab,

As she walked in all eyes turned to her, Audrey picked her up and hugged her and she turned her eyes to the new girl, "holy shit you're sexy" she grinned and extended a hand "thanks Claire, my name is Leslie i have no last name, and as you have probably heard i want to join your team"

Claire smiled "so what can you do, and why do you want to join my team?" Leslie smirked "well for one I'm a skilled witch, potion and poison brewer, and a master swordsman, as for why im here well my race were being a bunch of cunts and tried to have me killed so after I with very little effort killed the Assassins sent by my kin, I loked to my future via divination and decided that out of all the possible futures being here seemed the most interesting, so here i am" claire nodded, "okay well im Claire, thats Audrey, and we just call him doc, as you probably assumed we arent going to let you in that easily so you and i will be going for a little test, you see I have virtually no weaknesses, except one my dear little sister Mary, we feel the inverse of the other but somehow any pain she endures i feel it, yet when i feel pain she feels pleasure, and as it maybe possible for her death to kill me, to see if you can be trusted I'm sending you alone, now your mission is to get to the place I've hidden her and bring her here, success will guarantee not only you acceptance into our twisted little family, my instant trust, and a high position in my organisation, what do you say?"

The witch stroked her chin "why would you allow me to be around your only weakness alone, if i wished to kill you I'd be able to use it to off you and disappear before anyone knew any better," the little one nodded and said "true but she knows these guys so if one of them approaches her she'll be on her guard, and by putting you into a position where you can kill me at any point will show me how loyal you are, and finally if you are trying to kill me it would be a cool way to bite it" "im sorry to intrude" said doc "however the Medici are back in as of right now," claire nodded "thank you doc, tell her where she needs to go for her mission, doc if she's half as nice as her tits she's a keeper, Audrey love you big bro" she said jumping up to him and hugging him, after letting go she ran down a corridor and after two doors that belonged to her team mates she came to the last door the door to her second no third no first no second favourite room ever "The Armoury" she cheered,

She opened the door (tearing it off its hinges) and ran inside she looked around the room seeing her sexy laides and hot studs,

she walked over to a stand with two handguns the twins Molly and Polly two highly modified child sized desert eagles Molly was silver and red Polly was black and gold she brought molly to her face and kissed her she knew it would be the highlight of her day, polly on the other hand just wanted someone dead, she put both into their holsters molly on the left polly on the right, the holsters themself just mirrored their guns colour mollys was red and silver pollys was gold and black, both holsters were permanently attached to the brown leather belt Clare was currently holding she put the belt on and walked to the next display case

inside was Donnie a heavily modified child sized uzi with a massive magazine Donnie did less hammage then the twins but he fired faster and had 60 bullets while the twins had 28 between them Donnie was dark blue, Donnie didn't revel in death like polly nor did he love claire like molly he just wanted results, Donnie holster was black it was like a policeman's holster so it went under her coat, the holster itself had four large mag holders she had regular ones hidden in her coat,

The she heard Jim so she ran over to him, now Jim was a l42a1 Sniper rifle an oldie by todays standards but thanks to her updates he could out shoot any rifle currently in service, now jimbo was an old voyeur and a military man and often tried convincing her to serve jolly old England, she told him to fuck off, but whateves his holster was on the back of any of her coats, the only difference from Jim and any other rifles of his make was one he was child sized and two he had a Union Jack decal on one side,

Next was Jessica her babe she was walked over to a gun cabinet to a red and white franchi SPAS 12 "hello beautiful, come here often?" She grabbed her favourite firearm the word madness scrached into the side by her last owner, now other than the lettering and the colouring and Clare's own modifications what made ol jess stand out? The two barrels? Yep, the large clip thar was as thick as her arm and long as her kill count? Definitely, how about the fact that Jessie knew how to kick through armor? You heard right fan she tears through bulletproof shit, oh fuck yeah sexiest gun alive, Jessica's holster was next to Jim's but was closer to Claire's shoulder so she could easily get jess, into the holster jess goes

'Finally it's time' claire thought as she ran to get her bae her girl her bitch Rachel walking over to a podium simply sitting their was Rachel a not one not two but a three bladed chainsaw just as she was about to grab it a voice spoke up "carrying to much?" She turned to see doc standing behind her "yeah, but-" "im skipping, this-" he presented the device he was working on earlier "-will allow you to take more weapons into the field then what you can carry, i call it the insta-armoury" he strapped it to her wrist, "basically it uses a digi-chip to summon the weapons from the armoury to your hand," before claire could do anything he continued "however it isn't finished and can only summon four extra weapons when not in use they will return here, simply waveyour hand over it to activate it," she did just that a blue holo screen came out and a large wheel with four lit up slots three of which were empty the first had Rachel in it and three options were under it, they were 1 scan weapon 2 edit scans 3 delete scan,

She wrapped her arms aroun him "thanks doc" he simply nodded, she ran over to Natasha Gatling gun, now natty was a black child sized claire modified Gatling gun, nuff said? Nuff said, the two other slots I'd leave in case i saw a weapon i really wanted,

"Okay big bro time for me to go to medichi tower!" I cheered he nodded as a loud fwoosh sound rang out "here?" Leslie asked gesturing to a portal she had opened the tower was on the other side, i turned to doc "definitely a keeper, thanks big sis bye bye" she called as she ran though it,

Claire's POV

I was right out side of the tower a solder guy was standing in front of it seemingly guarding the entrance, she skipped over to him using a cloaking device to turn her weapons invisible, as she got close she noticed him counting money, he looked at her "whoa brat, no entry buzz off," he sneered under his mask, "hi mister" she practically shouted "whatcha doooin" she smiled glad she got to have some fun early, "making sure no one messes with a crime scene so go bug your parents" "cant" she said sadly "and why not?" She pointed behind him "my daddy's in there" unknown to this man Claire sent a small dark ball to knock something over as she pointed, and it knocked over a bottle, as it shattered the man turned around and walked inside,

Claire reached for her machete before realising she forgot it and instead grabbing a brick, she slowly snuck up behind him and before he knew any more she tapped his shoulder he turned and almost hit her with a baton, "carefull retard, i almost killed you, now will you go-" "hey solder guy i know a secret, about the money jack tried to steal," she realised that she slipped up "and what would that be?" But apparently he hadn't "come closer, and ill tell you" he bent down so my mouth was on ear level I raised the brick "you're a dead fuckhead" before he could react she brought the brick down with the force of a sledgehammer killing him instantly as his body dropped i was dissatisfied i kicked him for good measure and walked over to the elevator pushed the up arrow and grabbed Jessica as I walked in looking over the numbers i saw Floors one to 86 however intelligence told me that only the last thirteen were currently occupied by mobsters who thanks to jack were the only ones in the building

So I pushed 73 and pumped Jessica, the low hum of the elevator was annoying as piss but i forgot my head phones and music player so I'd have to deal with it "next time I'll make a checklist" i said bored out of my skull I had just passed floor 11 so i reached into my coat and pulled out a pin, looking at it i smiled "time for some fun" leaning Jessica against the wall i put the pin near my arm and slowly pushed it "OH YEEEEESSSSSSSS" I cried the as the pain of my arm being pricked started settle, i pulled the pin out and stabbed again and again and again "Y-AHHHH-SSSS YES YES OH GOD YEEEEEEESSSSSSS" The fun was starting to wear thin so i put the needle back into my jacket pocket grabbing Jessica i looked at the floor counter and *bing* "floor 73, have a nice day" spoke the monotone voice of the elevator,

walking outside to see what looked like a reception with virtually no one here except me and a teenage receptionist who was definitely hired for her looks, she currently had her face buried into a fashion magazine, walking over to her i saw a bell and rang it, "yes?" Came the annoyed teens voice, "HI HI HI, im claire and Imhertokilleveryoneinthebuildingisvitaleorlorenzohere?" I said a bit too excited she lowered the magazine "what?" Then she looked around before looking down "umm, sorry brats aren't allowed here, please use the lift-" i pointed Jessica at her and pulled the trigger BANG the gunshot rang out, "im SO sorry, but im sick of your voice" then walking around the desk i saw a red button with the words 'security' underneath it i pushed it hoping they'd get here quickly, as i thought that the doors behind the desk swung open, and two large bruisers walked in they looked at me and the corpse and pulled hand guns "KILL HER!" Nameless thug one shouted, and both started shooting at me, i grabbed the chair with the corpse and used it like a human shield as i fired back, one shot obliterated both people so i ran into the next room, as i did people fired at me while i moved back into the room hiding behind the wall,

The endless corridor was swarming with dickbags with a bunch of guns, '11 shots left' i thought reminding myself about the shots i had fired, steadying Jessica with my left arm i reached into my coat pulling out Donnie, shots still rang out i could hear some guns clicking as their owners forgot to keep track of their shots, putting Donnie in between my teeth i pulled the mag out checking that all fifty bullets were there i slapped the mag back in and aimed him into the room,

15 guys, 12 had pistols they were the same gun each held fithteen bullets and were reliable, but not top of the market stuff, three had revolvers, the revolvers themselves were your basic six shooter more damage less bulets high kickback, most pulled the trigger seven times before reloading, the only one who didn't reloaded two bullets early, all were useless,

15 people, fifty shots, "they really are making it too easy" i said squeezing the trigger as the rapid bang '3 shots fired, one person dead, 7 shots fired 3 people dead, 15 shots fired 9 people dead' then with my left arm i aimed Jessica in "bye bye baby" *boom* the massive kick broke my arm, "AHHHHHHH-HAHAHAHA" I howled in pain, pleasure, and joy, as the last person fell i put Donnie back in his holster and grabbed my broken arm "one quick twist aaaaan-" *SNAP* "OHFUCK!" I screamed as i regained control of my left arm, looking around i said "31 shots fired, 15 people dead 20 bullets left in Donnie 10 left in Jessica"

I continued further into the 73rd floor walking around, i heard someone try to sneak up behind me, i pretended not to notice I opened a door the went to a dead end room with barely anything in it, i walked inside once again to the moron who didn't want to die this should have been a red flag, he followed without complaint looking at the window i could barely make out the large fat man with a machete about to swipe at my head "hey i have a question for ya" i said turning around to face him his expression went from shit eating grin to pants shiting terror, "do my goggles look cool, cuz I wanted my daddy to make em look like riddicks, you know from the movies" he nodded "cool, welp im gonna turn back round now so" i shugged "do whatevs"

i turned back to the window to see the shit eating grin retuned he swung the machete,

which i grabbed effortlessly "by the way, I can bench press a jeep, so I'm way stronger than you" then i twisted his hand until he dropped the machete I threw him over me and slammed him into the floor, leaning down i pick up the machete and said sarcastically "wow for me? I'm touched, how bout i test its edge" I put Jessie back in her holster and with my new free hand grabbed his hands and put them on a table, "NOW, as thanks for the toy, right or left?" His eyes went wide, his expression was pure terror, he stammered for an answer "l- l- le-left," he said fearfully but quickly, I raised the machete and chopped off his right hand,

i smiled what would have been a cute smile had i not just sliced a mans hand off and said in the most innocent tone i could muster "wait did you mean your left or my left?" He rolled around screaming, i grabbed him by his skull and pulled him up "thank you mister" then i pulled the blade over his neck, he reached up with his left hand and his right nub and tried to stop the blood as i watched him slowly bleed out and die, as he did i saw the pleading tone in his eyes and in response i blew him a kiss, he slumped down finally dead, i reached down and grabbed his tie and used it as a makeshift holster for my new machete,

Putting my new tool away i un-holstered Molly and Polly, and continued checking doors, after thirty minutes of constant searching i started to hear something,

Stoping I put my ear to the wall, all i could hear was muffled speaking, It sounded like teenage girls, using the cloaking device i disguised myself as an average detective, anyone who looked at me would think i was a balding thirty year old man, walking forward i found a door not yet opened, and deciding to play detective as well as look the part, i kicked the door open, (off its hinges and in through the wall opposite) "FREEZE POLICE!" I shouted, but thanks to the voice altering function on the cloaking device i sounded like a thirty year old man,

Inside was three thugs and a cell which judging by the gasps had quite a few people inside, the thugs raised their hands when i said, "Down scumbags, or i sear to god I'll blow you all right here right now... AWAY, blow you all away" each of them dropped to the floor, as i made my way to the cell, putting Molly away i grabbed the cell door and ripped it clean off, "laides your free to go but i may need all of you to testify against these scum filled pus bags," as they left some tried to hug me but i declined moving back whenever one would give me an odd look i would say, "sorry it just that, underneath this coat im bleeding, and i wouldn't want you to get blood on you, also im carrying evidence against them, wouldn't want your dna on it" they accepted this and left as they walked out i said "oh and watch out for the others," the last one turned back to me she timidly spoke her voice hopeful but also somewhat horse "we could hear gun shots was that you?" At my nod she continued "what's your name?" Then she blushed and bowed "im sorry mines minnete" ah shit, brain i hope your on this "names Abe, and ive been tracking these sickos for a while now, im from the NMPD" 'nice one Brain' claire thought, but of course it was i thought of it,

The girl smiled "thank you detective, i hope we meet again in better circumstances," she said as she ran to catchup to the others, I could hear them going to the elevators, getting inside and going down, after five minutes i got molly out of her holster and deactivated the cloaking device, "that was fun" i said glad to hear my normal voice as one guy got up i shot him immediately, as his lifeless corpse fell to the ground I smiled sickly "so lets have even more f u n" one guy charged at me while another grabbed his gun, I dodged the hit and with struck back with my right hand, as it hit his ribs you could hear his bones shatter as the force of my blow carry him into the wall, he crashed through it feeling cocky i called to the corpse "and THAT was just a love tap sucka" slowly i turned to the guy who had a gun in his hand and pure fear on his face, i sweetly asked him "now who is that for?" He brought the gun to his head and pulled the trigger, as his brain splattered onto the wall on his left and his corpse slumped, i pulled out a note pad that was one of the many things i had multiple of and one was hidden in all of my coats, and flipped to page three which had the words 'things i really wanna dooooo' and using the pen in the top i crossed off number 32 saved a bunch of people and number 3 made a guy shoot himself by killing someone else, putting it back i left the room as the speakers sounded out "had fun?" A male voice called out of the speaker phone, "yep" i said internationaly popping the p,

A chuckle was his response "So what should i call you, Abe? Or something else?" "Im Claire Von-El Yami, who are you?" "Vitale Medici, you know Von is German for of, el Spanish for the, and yami is Japanese for dark right?" I nodded "yeah but Claire Von-El Yami sounds cooler then Claire of the dark," "fair enough, so miss Yami, why are you here? Or is murdering innocent people just your thing?" "No, i just like killing in general, doesn't matter who it is, at least im not and old pussy trying to get a magic jem so he can de-age himself back to his prime like your pussy of a dad, or some dumb prick who has a tough blue haired hottie to do all his dirty work when he could just fuck the bimbo and have her complete loyalty," his response was "well you do know more than you appear, the real question is though is how much do you know," "No," i said boardly "the real question is why Jack didnt wipe you shit stains off the planet, I mean i know he doesn't kill what he doesn't see as a challenge but come on jackie why would you let the dickless cunts go?"

"Now that isn't language young lady like yourself should use," he faux chided "your right, i should be running around in a maids outfit with a vacuum cleaner seemingly made out of bones with a shapeshifting nun and a sexy kunoichi nurse as back up and trying to kill you by using the dead corpses of you allies," he was silent for twelve seconds "how?" He asked "a little fox told me" i said happily

"We are done here, goodbye Claire, you will wish you never screwed with us" just then all seven elevators opened up and a ton of people came out of them,

They all had guns and all aimed at me, "well what convenient timing," i said swiping my hand over my wrist the select screen came up and I immediately pressed Natasha, then jumping into a room to avoid the bullets the gun appeared in front of me, slowly became solid, and dropped on my foot, "FUCK!" I cried, pulling the 'mini' gun off of my poor foot slammed the door and hid behind the corner, it was immediately kicked open, she started spinning, as bullets filed the prick with holes i walked outside gun still spinning but no bullets came out, "MISSED ME, MISSED ME, NOW YA GOTTA KISS ME, HAHAHAHAHAHA," I shouted as bullets teared the chucklefucks to ribbons of blood and guts and flesh and bone pieces,

After they were gone the five hundred rounds in natty were gone, so i de-summoned her, and got the twins for any stragglers, but there weren't any, all but one lift shut, vitale's voice once again sounded from the speakers, "you aren't human are you? Well never mind that, come on up we are already waiting for you" walking into the elevator, it shut, locked the light went out and dropped I sighed and said "could have been easy dickless," i jumped for the hatch and ripped it in, flipping to the upside of the lift i put the twins away and grabbed my machete slicing of one wire i grabbed it and let it take me to the top floor, the top was in sight grabbing into the wire with both hands i swung myself into the doors kicking them in to some poor bastard who never saw it coming, let go of the wire, grabbed the twins and shot both other people, the fist in the head the second in his right hand, then left leg and then walking up to him and put the barrel of polly in his mouth said "no last words, no last requests" and pulled the trigger,

Looking around I was at another reception, i walked over to the now trembling receptionist, i rang the bell, when she didn't answer i rang it again, "answer this time or it goes up your cunt" i said impatiently, she stopped snivelling and said "h- hell- o an- and welcome t-to the b- bosses office, d- do y- you have an appointment?" Her stuttering got better but the more she talked the more i want to put a rifle in her twat and let it blow it's load in her, "i do now, my names Claire, Claire Von-El Yami, theres a dash in the middle of Von and El and Claire has an i in it," i grabbed the pretty receptionist and said "PLEASE tell me i dont have an appointment, I DARE you," she frantically nodded and said "yes your right on time ms yami please go right in, they're waiting for you" she practically begged "not till you SMILE" i said stamping through her desk, smashing her work equipment to pieces, she forced a smile and i smiled back, "see people respond better when your a nice person," then I kissed her cheek "bye cutie" as i left i shot her in her pretty fucking skull, and she dropped down, opening the door i saw a hand full of people one dressed like she was a Cleopatra cosplayer, she was pretty hot though, another looked like she was simultaneously late for her wedding and funeral, but cyborgs were cool so i didnt kill her either, the third was a bimbo blue haired clown, then was- fuck it vitale and his dad Lorenzo, i cant be bothered to pretend i dont know who any of them are, i walked past the three woman that were standing and sat down in a big comfy chair, "oh," i said suprised as it was cushier than i expected letting myself sink into the chair looking down at myself i realised how much blood was on me, apparently cerebella was sick of seeing me do whatever i want and said "hey this isnt your office, you sit when the boss says you can sit," she was three inches away from me so i punched her hard enough to knock her down and before she fell I knocked that stupid hat off her head and forced her into a crouching position, then i put my feet on her back, "huh, you say something footstool?" She tried pushing against my legs but only ended up tiring herself out,

Then i looked up at Vitale, "so chicken shit, what did you want to talk about?" I asked annoyed, he looked from me to his dad to the other two, and finally back to me, "well first off who's the rat?" He asked "you told me, or rather i heard about it from all of you, theres no rat, if there was I'd have killed him myself" i said calmly my tone not giving away how pissed i was, he nodded and then asked something i honesty never thought I'd hear, "how would you like to join us?" Now all eyes went to Vitale "WHAT!" Cerebella shouted, "we don't need her," he turned to his dad and said "well? I think she's more then qualified" Lorenzo nodded, and said "I agree, what do you say, will you join us an an enforcer, or maybe even a top bodyguard, you can have any thing you've ever wanted and more"

I looked at them suprised, then at the others black Dahlia was indifferent, Eliza clearly couldn't care less, Cerebella was pissed and Vitale was hoping I'd join,

"He he he... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, OH THATS HILARIOUS HA HA HA HAHAHAHAHAHA HE HEHEE YOU WANT ME HAHAHA TO JOIN YOU? PAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA OH MY GOD THAT SO FUCKING FUNNY" I rolled out of my chair and just kept laughing i must have laughed for ten minutes straight, as i calmed down i slowly got up and said "oh man, that's funny, i havent laughed like that in. . . EVER in all my 21 years I haven't once, heard something that funny, man that almost makes me not want to ki- HAHA nope couldn't say it with a straight face, but no you're all screwed" i said going back to my chair,

Third party PoV

As claire sat back down Lorenzo reached for a revolver hidden in his desk, for when his son tried to blackmail his position from him with the lifegem, he watched the little girl get back into her seat and when she turned to the now standing cerebella he aimed at her he'd and fired, the bullet teared through her skull and she slumped down, putting it down he calmly said "now find the life gem, before another freak attacks"

Eliza and cerebella nodded, black Dahlia moved to get him a cigar and light it, as he breathed out smoke he turned to vitale "you'd better call in some more family members, i specifically want bulldog here now," Vitale nodded and took his cell out,

neither off them knew what would happen, "hey uhh, boss" cerebella spoke up, "yes?" she somewhat trembled so Eliza spoke frankly "the evevators arent working, none of them," then vitale spoke up "bulldog'll be here in two hours boss" Lorenzo nodded, Then Black Dahlia moved in front of him, *bang* *crack* his faithful servant fell dead but as she fell down everyone tuned to where the gunshot came from, Claire had the bullet he had shot her within her head, "hold on," she said holstering one of her pistols and pulling it out, then she turned and flicked it at Eliza who took the hit by and fell as if she had been shot,

Cerebella rushed the little girl ready to show her the power of vise-versa Claire punched the giant fist that tried to pummel her, the force of the little girls fist sent cerebella flying into the lift she tried to use earlier, the doors now sticking inward allowed cerebella to take one last look at her mentors murderer before passing out,

Then the little girl sat back down, and gestured for them to do the same "oh wait" the little girl said before darkness swarmed Eliza and slowly crushed her, "AHHHHHHH-" the diva who was only faking her demise screamed while her bones and skin and blood were and crushed, the dark blob made its way to Claire and a small cylinder came out of it, claire put her mouth on it and sucked, slowly the dark blob and Eliza's remains were sucked up by the little girl,

"Ah, delicious, and refreshing" the little girl said, then she looked at vitale, "anymore questions?" His face showed fear, terror, and shock, eventually he found his words, "how? How did you survive?" She groaned "i told you im immortal, wait no i didnt say that yet, whoopsie?," she cheerfully shrugged "then why were you dodging bullets?" Lorenzo asked She looked at him grinning as she said "if i kept getting shot i'd have needed a new pair of panties, it ain't easy being a masochistic 21 year old trapped in a little girls body," then for a second the lights went out , when it came back on both Vitale and Lorenzo's heads were in Claire's hands "sorry boys" she winked "but im sick of answering questions, darkness slipped out of her hands and into their necks causin both immense pain and keeping them alive, she opened a dark portal and stepped though it into her room, walking outside she came upon docs lab and when no one was there to greet her she simply shoved the two heads in docs body part fridge, "dont die yet, Marie wants to see you both," she said before slamming the door shut,

walking over to the massive tv she took her coat off draping it over the couch, she sat down, and picked up the remote, tuning on the tv she saw squidstache attack some heroes on a bridge, jack pass out due too trauma, a military base being raided by cute Indian woman she thought looked familiar, just as she was about to find the recording of Mia showering, Audrey reappeared, "GYACK PA NUZAA?" The shadow said she looked at him and nodded, "sup bro,?" "KAM NIRIA OVSUL, POV NAGA IVEAL" he said "uh huh, still wish you could remember how to talk, at least you can do more than grunt and groan now though" "ACK-ACK-ACK" he said as Claire flicked the recordings back, Audrey spoke a third time "CHO VA INAGA MO TOKA" The walking shadow then wandered off while Claire continued watching,

"Huh, i wonder how Leslie's doing with my sister?"

A FEW SECONDS AFTER CLAIRE LEFT

Leslie's PoV

Doc just stared at me as i read the paper with Claire's orders,

Okay to whoever I decided to give this important mission to, you need to know the facts,

1 my sister takes priority over everything, yes worthless grunt that includes you :) if she has a scratch on her then bring her home and don't bother pleading your death will be incredibly slow and immensely painful, and don't bother running off with her, your being watched dummy and running only makes your punishment worse,

2 you mean literally nothing to me so i wont remember you if you die and you definitely wont be mourned but remember that in the very likely event that you die the person watching you will complete the mission in your stead, but if you die protecting my sister, i still wont care, and no my standards aren't low cuz if you can't or Don't bring my sister back I'll kill you,

Third: my sisters mental health and willingness to comply with you are not an issue, regardless of what she wants, no matter how much she begs or pleads you will bring her here, should you fail to comply then death (honestly at this point you should be used to that by now)

Fourth: my sister is a princess, a precious gem, should you even think of deflowering her i wont kill you, rather I'll make sure you survive as long as i do torturing you for all eternity :) so dont think about it

Fith: AND IF YOU THINK IM HINTING THAT YOU CAN FUCK HER I DEFINITELY AM NOT SHOULD YOU EVEN TOUCH HER HAIR IN A WAY I DONT LIKE YOUR FUCKED

GET IT?

With all that out of the way, on to mission briefing,

As i looked at him he asked "any questions" i nodded "good, but know that you won't always get any answers" taking his silence as him waiting for me to ask i asked "well then lets start with the obvious, why am i getting this job? Unless the sister is just someone to protect, but not truly vital then why pawn the job on the newbie," he nodded seemingly glad i asked and said "she didn't, rather we all tried before earlier but none of us could convince her to willingly come with us, hence why your getting the job, as for why she didn't kill us for failing, she simply deemed us too useful at the time to kill," i nodded and asked "okay so, am i supposed to treat her like a princess or a convict, as i am not to let harm come to her yet i'm to be indifferent to her struggles" he simply blinked and said "so you don't build a connection with her and let her convince you to let her run away, regardless of that she is a princess you are to obey every order she gives you as if Claire her self ordered it" 'except the obvious' i thought

"Am i getting briefed?" He nodded "only when your done asking questions" taking my silence as an answer he nodded again "the place this mission will take place is a heavily armed and guarded military base, you decide how you want to do the mission, stealth, or massacre, all that matters is results, next their is a secret condition about this mission," all of a sudden the temperature in the room dropped, "should you learn anything about Claire while under going this mission, should you like your head where it is I suggest keeping mum about the subject, and that includes everyone Me, Audrey, and definitely Claire, understood?" I smiled "of course no lady wants her secrets revealed, like her weight, her age, or her probably dark past" he nodded and the room returned back to its normal temperature, then he handed me a high tec map, and asked me a question, "outside,? or a dark corner,? the choice is yours," i opened a portal to outside the base, and he nodded walking through it, as we stood looking at a military base carved into the mountain, he started talking

"This is, on paper just your average military base, but in truth it's much more it's all summed up in the bases name Hephaestus Forge, where mankind tried to come up with new weapons to kill the three individuals know as the three devils, the sea devil, sky devil, and earth devil, but have only come up with failure, the closest they ever got was project 'Demi-god' but that was such a massive failure that all the facility is now is a makeshift storage warehouse for all of its failures, and as for how it came to be a prison for Claire's sister Mary, well do i even need to explain that?," he waited a moment for me to give any response, but when i didn't he continued

"very well then Claire's sister is inside use the device i gave you earlier to find her,"

Then he waited for me to take a second to think about my approach i sighed, drawing my sword, i slid down the mountain we were standing on and ran directly at the base, i couldn't see him follow me but i knew he was watching my every move,

Approaching the door two guards and turrets started shooting at me spinning my sword i blocked all bullets and slashed at the guards, the turrets, and the massive metal door, jumping into the door and kicking at it i stepped through as the numerous guards took aim at me i turned my back to them, as they fired there rockets and bullets and shells I simply stood with my back turned to them, as they got about it inches away i smiled they hit my reflect barrier and as they went back to those that fired them i smirked and said "full counter" walking forward though the gunk and guts I saw something interesting through a massive hole caused by the explosive weaponry i sent back and began walking toward it,

Stepping through the hole i saw tons of weapons and armour, stuffed into crates, i grabbed the handle of a sword i saw and it felt off, looking at it i realised why "bone blade skin handle, dark for humans, why does it feel like two thirds of Claire?" Putting it back i kept walking till i found a crate with the words 'project Zeus' on the side using my sword to cut the sides off the wood on the crate fell down inside was a greyish silver machine, with a window on it dust covered the window so whipping it off i saw a man inside, he had several wires and tubes coming out of him, she studied his face his eyes were shut he had no hair and his facial features were claylike,

I decided to keep moving forward *thunk, crshhshhhhhheeeeeeee- pat pat* turning around i saw project Zeus force his container open and turn to me his red eyes burned at me, taking a threatening stance it charged forward and swung at me i swung my sword at it beheading it in one slash, it dropped to it's knees and breathed its last, "no wonder this place was shut down, it cant make a weapon to stop a witch with a sword, let alone a devil" i said somewhat disappointed "Leslie" an unfamiliar voice called, and before i knew i was moving i was led before another crate,this one filled with one of my favourite things swords I grabbed the handle of one and pulling it out i saw a sword no a katana unlike any other i had seen, its blade was like a saw, and on the other side the metal was tempered making it perfect for guarding, its guard was beautiful it was kind of like a snowflake, and its handle was bone looking at it i heard the voice again, "hello dear, im adarenna we used to be two people Adrien and Cathleena yes our former selves parents named one of us wrong, bu-" then i cut the sword in two then the voice faded "sorry no pacts with demons today"

Walking a little further i saw a massive crate with the word 'project Demi-God' on it I walked past it and saw a lab

as i came to a lab the security doors to the entrance or to further in shut immediately, turning i walked into the lab and found a ton of files and notes, none of them had guards so walking back out I checked the map, i was so pissed i almost screamed i slashed though the security door that stoped me and then through the floor below me again and again until I reached the current holding cell of Mary, looking up i saw a cell and inside iti could just barely see a person she was a meek charcoal black haired in rags, "Mary?" I said to the blonde who turned with hope in her pretty auburn eyes, "your coming home" i said as I walked over to the bars,

kissing the lock I watched as the metal fizzed away and Mary stood up and greeted me with the warmest smile I've ever seen, then i took in her whole appearance,

unlike Claire Mary actually looked like a young woman albeit a somewhat malnourished one, and judging by the way she tried and failed to stand up she couldn't walk very well, so turning around i offered her my back "get on dear, i will get you home" i felt her gentle arms wrap around me and as she got on i could feel her weak heart beat" suddenly the room was filled with guards so drawing my sword i was about to slash, but as soon as i unsheathed it a thin red line appeared on all of their bodies, doc appeared behind them and nodded at me,

i put a portal underneath me and jumping into it i we landed back at h.q.,

clap* *clap* *clap* i turned to see Claire sitting on a couch, and rather than the suit she had been wearing earlier now she was wearing a violet night gown with her back to us watching what i had just done, then she rolled over the sofa and spun so she was facing me "well good job big sister for rescuing m- no, our little sister, if im being honest i wasn't sure you would pull it off, but considering your reputati-. . . oh right we were pretending not to know that whoopsie,"

Mary got off of my back and stared at Claire dead in her goggle covered eyes, "hello big sister, despite everything you've done it is... nice? To see you again" Mary said, Claire waved her off, "course it is sis, now I'm sure you're both hungry I know I am, so why don't we all go get something to eat? Doc was just telling me about this shushi restaurant place not that far from here, right Doc?" Claire turned to doc who was sitting in the same place he was earlier trying to fix that watch thing again,

He nodded not even looking at her, Mary spoke up "but it's light outside you-" once's again Claire waved her off "I'll be fine sis, besides it's my treat as a way to thank all of our new family members" as if a light bulb went off in Claire's head she looked like she realised something, and began introducing us again "this is Audrey, he's usually eating anything he can get his shadow on or destroying cities if he's not here, then there's doc, he is mostly fixing things, advising me, or running errands, but if you need him he'll be at his desk, and finally this is Leslie our newest member, now you won't need to worry about her cause her main job it to be your bodyguard,"

then Claire turned to me and said "there told you you'd get a high position, my sister needs someone powerful to guard her, someone female to help her bathe and eat, someone knowledgeable about medicines and poisons in case she falls ill or is poisoned, someone not bothered about showing some skin, and someone who will follow her routine, so early hours but early sleeps, and someone not afraid of animals, oh and you go where she goes regardless of how either of you feel, this isn't a romantic comedy if she needs to pi- to pee, you are to stay in the stall with her while she does, also as I am sleeping through day she may go out of our base providing you go with her, she isn't followed on the way back, nobody touches her, and she is to return before I wake up, failure to comply will mean, death"

Then Claire turned around and walked back to her room, "wait there i need to get dressed"

I stood there stunned, reputation? Do they know who i am? And assigning me as the bodyguard, despite the fact i had done very little to earn her trust? Not to mention doc, i know he was behind me, yet claire acted like he was always here, and finally- my thoughts were broken when two arms wrapped around my waist reminding me of the most important question, but i looked down at Mary she was blushing as she said "th-thank y-you, for res- rescuing m-me" why did she come with me? Didn't the others try and fail,

Eventually claire retuned wearing a black suit with a red shirt, she tossed a white dress to mary and told me to help her change, after that task was done she clapped her hands and Audrey and doc appeared, as doc led us to our destination I realised that mary never took her eyes of her sister,

CHAPTER THREE:

THE LIGHT IN THE DARK

END

Hope you enjoyed the chapter im going to have to write claire more cause in one chapter she became my favourite character

Also sorry for the ending, originally i was going to write Leslie's test from her perspective and show you what she could do

but i couldnt think of anything good and what i did think of was complete crap, so i deleted it and was like fuck it,

Also this chapter marks the beginning of a trend, as the story is called of heroes and villians we will be switching between

the heroes and the villians,

And as a climax the heroes and villains will meet,

Also what are your thoughts so far?

Any way i can improve the story?

who's your favourite character?

who's your least favourite character?

Is there anyone you want to see in a bikini?

Should i get a co-host?

If you want to answer any of the nonsense ive typed or want answers yourself,

then please comment

or don't honestly it's your choice,


	4. CHAPER FOUR

Chapter four:

The Demons of Our Pasts

Well we've finally made it to teddy's first PoV, now there is a few things i need to tell you about our red headed shapeshifter before we continue,

one: teddy is kind of an anime protagonist type of character, (mostly just case i like anime, and as a show of affection i created teddy,) just keep that in mind,

Two: teddy has a voice inside his head, this voice is a woman, her name is Medohka, **She talks like this** , she will be explained later, and no he isnt crazy,

Teddy's PoV

Princess parasoul **"Still a** **stupid name"** had gotten into a car and ushered us inside, **"we could get to the bridge faster by jumping from rooftops, or running"** 'calm down' i thought as i open the door to the back seat while Mia got in the front, we put our seat belts on and Princess Parasoul sped off **"You know you don't have to call her that every time right?"** 'I know,' i thought,

the car trip was pretty un eventful Mia and parasoul chatted amongst themselfs about plans and strategies for the mystery kidnapper, but they stopped when the point was made that they didn't know what this kidnapper was capable of, **"Easy, you'll rush in while those two think of a plan, we'll stratigize on the fly while they put a concrete plan into action, and by the time it's made the kidnapper will be to injured for it not to work, and we will again taste sweet victory"** 'okay, that could work, but we have no idea what he can do, what if he spits acid? Or shoots paralysing lasers from his mouth?' I thought, **"than it shall be one interesting battle"** then the car stopped, shaking myself i looked up and saw we had arrived,

Getting out of the car i saw Mia and Parasoul **"good boy"** leave the car, looking around there was a black liquid on most of the bridge, and slashes everywhere, I walked up to some of the liquid and smelled it, *sniff sniff* "what is it, ted?" Mia asked i put it in my mouth and turned to her, she looked disgusted then confused as i said "ink" **"hmm, maybe well fight some demon Squid, or a shark squid combo"** 'like a Sharktipus?' **"Something like that"** I noticeda blob of ink was thicker that the others, Mia looked deep in thought, "i wonder. . ." She said out loud "what?" She turned to me "i wonder if anyone has an inkling of where our myster kidnapper is," she turned to me smiling hinting she had said a pun, "good one" i said not really getting it **"uhh, this girl and her puns are insufferable"** then somehow at the same time they both said "wasn't it/ **right teddy?"**

I'd better leave "huh is that moving" I said walking over to the large blob of ink "Mia" parasoul called "we need some healing over here" "coming"while i stared at the ink, 'somethings inside' reaching inside i grabbed something and pulled out, "huh, a squid-man" he shook his head and with a deep old timey English accent said "Sorry to disappoint dear boy but i am an Octo man, were i a squid man i would have ten limbs," i nodded, **"i bet you he did this"** 'I'll ask' "say mr. . .?" "Captain Edward Squidstashe, King Of The Freaks, but please call me Edward" "Edward, do you know who did this?" i asked gesturing to the destruction and the ink, he nodded "why indeed i do-" "sorry to interrupt" said Mia walking upto us,"teddy who's this?" "He's the one who did this" said parasoul, rushing over and drawing her umbrella, n responce he nodded "yes indeed i did, i was just hoping for the opurtune time to sneak by you three, however this boy seemed to sense me, and just as i had overpowered the last of your allies,"

Mia had drawn her sword out of its sheath, and i got into a fighting stance, **"called it"** "I don't suppose you will let me pass, will you?" Mia shook her head "sorry pal, but we aren't squiding around here," "i see" he said unsheathing a long sword, "well my dear, neither am i, but i will tell you as i told them, i intend not to kill you, let me pass and-" Mia interrupted him "yeah sorry, but thats not happing the only way your leaving the bridge is by selling out your friend, or in an armoured truck your choice, a or b?" He nodded "then i choose option 8"

"That's fair" i said as i rushed at him, i punched at him but he blocked with his sword, then he sliced at me but i barely dodged, then he spun around

Slashing everything, Mia wacked his attack with her shield he stopped but was slowly over powering her, parasoul shot at him but he flipped using his apparently high agility, landing in front of her he wrapped his tentacle arm around her, Mia slashed at it with her sword and "AHHH, MY TENTA-ARM!" "Well we are a cut above the rest, i suppose we'll be having octi-pie for dinner" Mia joked then turned to me "get him Teddy-k- imeanteddy" **"so she stops her self from using suffixes"** 'weird' i thought, i charged at him and punched him, my fist hit his hard beak and sent him flying, as he was about to land he rolled, and I noticed his arm was starting to grow back, fortunately it wasn't as quick as jacks instant regeneration, he stabbed his sword into the ground, and using jumped on it before he jumped of it he rolled into a ball and so did i, Mia nodded at me and moved behind me and kicked me into him,

fwooooooooooooooooooooooosh* was the sound i heard soaring through the Air. We collided i knocked him into a large inky puddle, and he knocked me back to Mia who just barely caught me, "are you alright, teddy?" Her voice wasnt as cheerful as earlier but more than just worry, gave my warmest smile "yeah, and Mia, don't restrain yourself im okay with you giving me a suffix" she blushed enforce she smiled back "Thank you, Teddy-kun it's weird for me not to do it but if it's okay with you then i wont stop anymore" **"it's not over yet Teddy, Squidy is about ready for round two"** i nodded and turned to the puddle of ink, "he isn't done yet," the other two nodded, then I noticed he was swimming around and around getting faster and faster with every loop, i rolled up again as he shot out of the water Mia kicked me again, as we soared to each other he un balled himself, and at the end of his unballing stomped me into an ink puddle, "BALDER DASH AND PIFFLE" he shouted, then he re-drew his sword disarming Mia of her shield, then spin kicking parasoul, a rib shot to Mia, as she hit the ground i shot out of the ink, then he turned and shot ink out of his beak, it hit me in my eyes, "ah, damn it," " **carful moron, shake it off He's bolting"** i shook my head like a dog, and seeing him run i ran up to Mia and grabbed her, stretching my arm back for her shield, grabbing it i reeled in my arm and gave it to her as she got on my back "thanks Teddy-kun, but don't lose him"

I nodded increasing my pace, he inked up on buildings I jumped from roof to roof, we were isnt behind him and gaining "AHHHH- SOMEBODY HELP US, PLEEESE" turning to my left i saw a shadow destroying part of the city, Mia saw it too, "teddy-kun, I'll handle the kidnapper you get the shadow," i nodded, spun and tossed her like a missle at Edward, then i grabbed the lower part of the buildings rooftop and moving back, i shot into the shadow like a gum gum rocket, though at the end of mine i used my elbow damage him more,

 **"You could have planned that better,"** 'yeah, but he won-' **"DUCK"** "GRA-CK" i ducked under the shadows fist then I punched it in the- no through the ribs, as my fist went though this shadow i saw his hands coming down i jumped through him and a third voice entered my head as i passed through him, "BIG BROTHER HELP ME!- he told me to- BE CAREFUL- do things like- save me- take my- PLEASE HELP ME!- clothes off- HE RAPED M- i love you big bro, i know you'll always protect me," the voice was clearly a little girls it's pitch went from helpless, to scared, worried, fearful, hopeless, afraid, terrified, despair, and happy, but the weirdest thing was not only was it in my head but all around me,

As i landed still reeling from that voice i noticed the shadow was doing the same, 'medohka, could you hear that as well?' **"Yes, but i am not sure what I heard, was this thing screaming or help, or are those simply things that haunt it?"** 'I don't know- **"DODGE"** i looked up and saw this thing about to attack, i was about to jump but it's shadow caught me

It's massive fist crashed into my body with all the force of a meteor, and knocked me through a building, **"are you still** **conscious? Because if you aren't I can take over for you" 'yeah, don't worry I'm not down yet,' then I flipped up and looked at my opponent, it was happily jumping from one foot to another while clapping it's hands, 'huh it's like it thinks this is a game,' 'I wonder, does it want me to help it?' "No, it wants to eat your spine, and remember it has been kicking your ass and it hasn't begun to go all out" 'yeah but neither have I' I thought back**

"Hey, shadow guy, are you okay? Do you want any help?" I said, inside my head I heard Medohka slapping her forehead,

But the shadow stopped its odd dance and looked at- no through me and I could see it's eyes burn with hate, then slowly it's massive hands went to its head as if it was having a headache, "Myobtzher Ifariga OVURA ES NIVA, OVURA ESTA NIVARA! O L N S V H R! UNOSVR, MBRKU!!!" It screamed

 **"Told you so"** it's stance lowered like it had no hope, but to me it looked like the beginning of captain kuro's 'out of the bag attack' I hoped this thing was-...

"AHHHHHHHH" pain, pain was all I could feel, **"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED? HE DIDN'T EVEN MOVE"**

I opened my eyes it stomped over to me, slowly I forced myself to look at it, Medohka was right he hadn't moved an inch, cause it had moved two steps by the time I looked up, and it only took two steps from where it was,

 **"OKAY TIME TO STOP HOLDING BACK! IF YOU GET HIT LIKE THAT AGAIN YOU WON'T REMEMBER ANYTHING, AND THATS ONLY IF YOU DONT DIE"** "yeah" I said as I reached into my scarf and pulled out a pair of triangle shades, putting them on my face I cracked my neck "now I'm serious!" 'Time to use my secret technique,' I crouched down putting both my hands on my legs, and pumped just like I had seen him do,

tssssssssssssss* putting my fist to the floor I looked up at the shadow guy, "I had to borrow this from the future king of the pirates, but it's effective i assure you" **"heh, so you can actually use it? I'm impressed, but it will take more than anime to beat this foe"** 'I know, and thank you' "this is second gear" i said seriously it simply just tilted its head as I stretched both of my arms back, it put both of it's hands under two separate cars on either side of me,

Immediately i hopped up as it smashed both cars together,

"Gum Gum Jet BAZOOOOOKA!" I said as my hands smashed into it knocking the shadow away it crashed into a building and slowly it melted away to reveal, **"it doesn't look like it eats much,"** 'yeah and pale' i thought looking over the skin person inside the shadow, "its a-" then i hopped back barely missing a bullet, "sniper" i said looking around but the way the buildings were i would have been able to see one, "huh" i said turning to- nothing, **"the shadow must have left after the sniper shot"** "yeah, wonder were it went?" i took my already dubbed 'serous shades' off and put them back into my scarf, and second gear fizzed out, slapping my face i said "well let's go check in on Mia"

Back at the castle,

smash* i got up having heard something breaking and their i saw her, frantically cleaning up a shattered vase, "my dear," her head snapped up her tearful eyes filled with worry, "I'm sorry master please forgive me i didnt mean to break it I swear i got-" placing my hand on her head, "are you okay dear?, you've been acting quite peculiar for the last couple of days," she nodded "yes, im just im lost in thought master i swear it wont happen again" i shook my head "i don't like to pry lady Allison but this wouldn't have something to do with that boy you saw on the telly would it?" Her eyes got worse but she nodded, "who is he?" I asked "h- he's m- my son" anyone else would feel shock, and demand answers out of her, i was not anyone else, "i see" i said offering her a hankerchief "would you like to fetch him?" She looked up at me tears mixed with hope "huh" was all she could say, "my dear, if this son is indeed yours than i suppose you would like to meet him," she nodded "why it's settled then, get your coat my dear, we are off to new meredian" she nodded and ran to get a coat,

While I got my coat, top hat, gloves, and what jack dubbed 'the para-cane', she came back wearing a green coat over her beloved maid uniform, and shrunk to fit in my pocket, i kissed her before i placed her safely in my pocket, stepping out side of my castle, i locked the door shut the gate and stood outside, "the sun is out," said my lovely companion crestfallen, in responce i chuckled, "l- lord Iva?" "Hold on my dear, even the sun shan't impede me today" holding on to my para-cane i ran as fast as I could,

then i stopped "we are here" i said, trying not to let it show just how much pain i felt, fortunately this new meridian was quite far from my castle, so it was after noon here, alison jumped out of my pocket and resized her self, she looked at me and her happy expression turned sad "l- IVA" she gasped as i nodded "it looks worse then it feels" i lied, I hated lying to her, but i would rather lie than see her cry, she wrapped her arms around me and kissed me, "thank you, Iva" i nodded "now lets find someone who would know where to find you son," then a voice i hadn't heard in ten perhaps eleven years spoke "is that you Iva? Alison? You two looking for me? Or someone else?" In responce alison kicked down the wall nd as the dust cleared he walked out, "jack nice to see you again" she said happily, I agreed it was always nice to see an old freind again, but not to get off track "while it is nice to see you again, I'm Afriad we are looking for Alison's son, you fought him didnt you?" He slapped his face "shit, i shoulda figured that one out, yeah we fought, kids a good scrapper thats for sure, now i dont know where he is, but the guards were just talking about a threat a bridge with a kidnapper, and I'd assume that he'll be there, BUT i have no idea witch one and im pretty sure there is more than one, but there is only two that lead out of here, you two spit and search em i bet you'l find 'im" i nodded "what about you?" "Easy, I'll be at the pub down there, if he see me he'll probably fight me, besides with the news that i just escaped he'll likely be here if you cant find 'im"

Alison nodded, and I formulated a plan, "Lady Alison stay with jack in case he comes this way, i will search the bridges,"

PoV switch Iva to Jack

Alison nodded to Iva and he ran off to find teddy, Just as I turned 'round to find that pub alison grabbed my arm, "What?" I said turning to face her She looked timid or scared, i gave her a minute to find her words, "whats his name? And what is he like?" Rage bubbled up for a second then immediately disapated when i realised who i was talking to, "Teddy, i think he has a sister too, as for pesonality, hmm, a strong sense of justice, a hidden love of destruction, and I'd say other than that hes a lot like you, though 'is hairs brighter," she nodded "anything else?" "Yeah, he's looking for his mother, thats why he's 'ere," "does he have a girl or boy friend?" "Not that i know of, but he's around a girl a lot, though far as i can tell they ain't into each other," she nodded before letting go of my arm, and the two of us walked into the pub,

Thwing* my head went back a bit i reached up and grabbed "a knife?" Looking around i didnt see anyone who could have thrown it, there was some thug looking types but no knifes, a couple on a date no knifes, the pole dancer holding a handful of knifes?, she winked at me before she threw anouther, "coul-" her lips met mine, before she winked again and flipped back on stage, she was wearing a sexy angel costume,

"Oh my darling, your a naughty boy arent you?" she breathed into the mic, "but don't worry because the Hole-y Jezebel is here and im very willing to give you your very own ticket to hell, so cum on over me darling, I'll bear your hot heavy load as you confess your wicked sins, and this angel ain't afraid of no devil"

"That's hot as hell Jezzy, but I think you should know-" a knife lodged in my head again, but instead i began singing "-there ain't no rest for the wicked, till we close our eyes for good," she smiled "well darling you have a nice voice, among other things" she said licking her lips as her eyes wandered down my body, "how about you give us a verse before your final curtain call?"

"Sorry dear but you know saint peter won't call my name" she chuckled though alison spoke first "if she wants sex why don't we all have a threesome?" "Because, fuck that im way more interested in a fight" i said alison leaned to me "ill get the whip, you can take the pain, she'll take the cock"

I sighed and for the first time since i began robbing the casino I wondered where the hell mia was,

a few hours ago, Mia's PoV

Teddy spun and tossed me i wrapped my arms around squidy and my added weight knocked him off the roofs and into an ally, we both recovered quickly, but he was a little quicker knocking my shield away again, he put his blade to my neck and said "yield" and i knew I'd have to use my last resort, moving faster than he could see I kicked his sword shattering the blade, he jumped back as i pulled shards of metal out of my legs and began healing the wound, he was stunned, "How-" he began "my dad was this badass martial artist, and i asked him to teach me what he knew as a way to stay in shape, honestly im probably better at kicking then i am sword fighting," "then why use a sword and shield?," "because kicks are highly ineffective against guns, I hate guns in general, and i come from japan so firearms and firearm protection are pretty hard to come across, as for how I speak English so well I always wanted to see Big Ben, and lady liberty, so i took english corses in advance, and my dad knew quite a bit, some Irish guy who talked Japanese taught him, any other questions?"

He nodded "no, even if i try to explain myself, you wouldn't listen would you," it was more of a statement then a question but i nodded, "sorry but i don't feel like humouring a kidnapper," he nodded sheathing his now broken blade, and raised his one arm in a crude battle stance, while i slipped into my own, spreading my legs one foot forward, one foot back, arms ready to parry any attack, "RAH" he grunted trying to punch me, but i dodged and spin kicked him, "oof" he said his gaurd was wide open, but it was too open, then I remembered he spits ink, i stayed my ground

He resumed his fighting stance, and he kicked at me but i kicked him, it was a fierce dual of kicks but i was slowly winning, another one came and i responded in kind it was five times we just kicked each other's legs up getting bored when he next tried to kick me i hopped and kicked him he bounced off the wall behind him and tried to peck me, i vaulted over him dodging it, then i noticed the exit was behind me before I vaulted over him, he broke out into a mad dash and i gave chase, i was easily keeping pace in fact he seemed to be slowing and wheezing, he looked quite old "stop and i promise we will take you too a hospital," i called as i did he stopped but as he turned i knew it wasn't to take me up on that offer, "promise?" He asked "yes, i too made a promise, if i get caught i cant make her wish come true, I promised her she would be safe, that I'd come back for her, that she'd never BE ALONE AGAIN," his tenta-arm grew back and he looked at me and said "and i swear on my life i will defeat you and see her, because i have to let her know, it's finally over" his determination retuned and his eyes were ablaze with hope,

I put up my hand "did you kidnapp her?" His expression turned to shock, "y- you will you finally listen?" I nodded, he dropped his fighting stance and cleared his throat, "ahem, I technically did kidnapp her, however i took her not simply from a castle but it's dungeon, she and i were old friends and she has two different Coloured eyes and a twin sister, now she was in line for the throne first but she having no desire for power, pretended to be the younger twin who then seized power established a law for all freaks to be sentenced to the dungeon for life and this included her older sister, i as a child barely escaped it myself, but i promised her i would return for her, and i have but now my people are in danger and i can't win," he dropped to his knees, "you saw it, im only twenty two, but thanks to that mad doctor my body feels like its forty eight, and i am physically older than twenty two, i may die soon, my human lifespan and my cephalopod lifespan are locked in a deadly war and my human life is on the losing side, if we keep fighting i may die quicker" I looked into his eyes, i couldn't tell if he was lying or not but, i knew he wasn't lying about being on deaths door, i walked over to him and opened his jacket and shirt laying my hands on his bare chest i tried healing him, i restored some of his stamina but i couldnt halt his age, "sorry," i said taking my hands off his chest "i cant beat age, i don't want to be wrong about you, and i don't know if i can trust you, but if you have some way we can keep contact, I'll let you go" he nodded and ushered me closer as i got close he whispered into my ear, "there is an abandoned garage in the more run down section called Donnie's go there ask for john, then say Eddie said to check the pipes, and youll be led to our home," i nodded and he got up "run before parasoul comes" he nodded and bolted as i walked back for my shield, picking it up i began walking back to the hotel, i saw the casino in veiw and remembered unconsciously walked in, i looked around and saw something, under one of the broken roulette tables, picking it up i realised it was a old wooden comb, the name kiyoko was engraved into it, "it's beautiful" I said, wondering what kind of owner it must have, i put it in my pocket half tempted to keep it, but mostly so i could turn it in to the lost and found, box back at the nmpd, and with that thought my path changed again,

Sqidstashe's PoV

I had run for twenty minutes and i already couldnt go any further, that girl believed me, what a kind heart, i have to repay her, i dropped to my knees "no im not done, not yet!" I said but they were just words i fell forward my body was incapable of doing what i wanted, i couldn't move i couldnt speak,I could only lay down and die, in what I believed to be my final moments my thoughts were with my people, the princess, and that nice young girl, 'I never did get her name," i thought I closed my eyes and waited for then end,

I could hear foot steps "hello captain, are you dying?" A monotone voice asked I opened one eye and looked for the one speaking he was blurry but i could just make out his metal mask and white lab coat, "blink once for yes and save me twice for yes but I'd rather die and three times for no" could he help me? As this the gods giving me a sign i blinked nd he waited, "ah so yes save me, right?" He leaned down and put something over my beak "now breath in i cant save you like this," i inhaled the gas, and knew no more,

 **Chapter four: demons of our past**

 **End**

Until next time

Our hero AWAAAAAAAAAAAY

GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH


End file.
